


How To Save A Life.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Happy and Jax find Clairese Royal at the right moment. Can they help her climb out of the dark hole that has become her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always I Hope you like it! This is my first request. For the lovely Clairese! <3

Have you ever hit a point in your life where you can't do it anymore? Where you don't know who you are anymore or how to live? you think how did I get here? How did I become this person? I never would have thought that I would hit such a low point that I would crave death. Yet here I am standing in front of the bathroom mirror thinking of ways that I could do it. That I could end it all. I don't recognize the face in front of me the bruise on my eye had finally started to fade to a sickly yellow and was no longer swollen but I still didn't know my own reflection. My red Hair was tied in a loose messy bun to keep it out of my face as I cleaned and I was finally finished with the meticulous task. Louis liked a clean house to come home to, a hot meal after he worked all day as a janitor at the hospital. I sighed and snapped out of my thoughts. I had to start dinner and needed it to be perfect.  
  
I flinched when I heard the door bang open and I waited quietly at the stove until Louis came into the kitchen. I was stirring the gravy for the millionth time when I felt him behind me.  
"How was your day?" I asked  
"What's that?" he responded as he got a beer from the fridge.  
"It's gravy, for the mashed potatoes. I made meatloaf." I said softly and he scoffed.   
"Great. I thought we were having something different. You always make meatloaf."  
"I'm sorry." I muttered as the oven dinged signalling that everything was done. I served Louis first, making sure that none of his food touched.   
"What did you do today?" He asked as I filled my plate and came to sit across from him at the table.   
"Oh, I uh, cleaned, did laundry so you have clean work clothes for tomorrow, made dinner. The usual stuff."   
"You cleaned?" I nodded and he shook his head. "Doesn't look like it." I looked up at him and sighed.   
"I'll try harder tomorrow. Do you like-" I was cut off by him slamming his hand in the table.  
"Don't take that fucking tone with me Clairese! I worked all fucking day so you could sit on your ass. You will respect me!" I nodded frantically and looked away from him.   
"I'm s-sorry Louis. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful." I muttered and he stood up and walked over to me. I flinched when he gripped my chin tightly in his hand and forced my face up.   
"I treat you so well, I don't understand why you have to anger me." I nodded and tried to pull away from him, making him squeeze my face tighter.  
"Louis you're hurting me." I said in a garbled voice and he just sighed and shook his head as he released my face.  
"I'm not eating this shit. Clean it up." I nodded and stood up to start clearing the table. He left and still hadn't come by the time I was done. I went down the hall to find him sleeping, I crept over to the dresser and grabbed fresh clothes so I could shower.  
  
I had was almost done showering when the shower curtain flung open and I let out a shriek.   
"You are so fucking noisy!" Louis roared as he yanked me out of the shower. I tripped over the edge of the tub and hit the tiled floor hard. "I'm trying to sleep and you're making all this Goddamn racket!" He kicked me in the ribs and I cried out.   
"I'm sorry!" I gasped out.  
"That's all you say! 'I'm sorry I'm sorry'" He mocked me as he gripped my hair and pulled me to my feet. "You are useless Clairese." His fist hit my face and I would have hit the ground if it weren't for the fact that he still had my hair in a vice grip. He hit me again and then shoved me away from him. I hit my head on the floor in the hallway and my vision blurred. I didn't see Louis storming up to me. He kicked my side and when I tried to curl into a ball he pinned me to the floor. He wrapped his large hands around my throat and I tried to pry them away, panicking. He was going to kill me, this was it. I was at peace with dying, I wanted to escape this life, but not like this. I jerked up and bashed my face into his, sending him reeling back far enough to get my arms up so that I could shove him away. Scrambling to my feet I bolted down the hall to our room and locked the door. I heard him yelling as I frantically searched for something to put on, sweat pants, a t shirt and I stuffed my feet into shoes as I heard him at the door. He was a big guy, 6'4, 240 pounds, I knew that door wouldn't last long against him. Running to the window I shoved it up and pushed the screen out, I scrambled out the window as well as I could with my broken ribs. I ran down the street as fast as I could.  
"Clairese! Get your ass back here!" I turned down the block and was grateful that we lived close to a bus stop.   
"Wait!" I croaked at the bus driver he took in my panicked expression and nodded at me.   
"Clairese! I'll get you, you bitch!" Louis was running after me but I made it onto the bus before he could. The driver slammed the doors shut and took off after I frantically told him   
"Drive, please drive." I watched Louis pounding on the bus as it drove away and I slumped in my seat. Thankfully there weren't many people on the bus so I was only slightly mortified.  
  
  
"Miss. Miss wake up." I felt someone shaking me and I jerked up. "Ma'am it's ok!" I looked up at the bus driver and sighed.   
"I'm sorry." I croaked and he just shook his head.   
"No need to be dear, this is my last stop." I looked around and was glad to see that it was no where near my house. I nodded and stood up from my seat with a gasp as my ribs protested. "Are you alright?" I nodded and shuffled off the bus. I was in Oakland, I wasn't that familiar with it but I started walking anyway. I kept walking, thinking about everything that Louis had said. I am useless, and I don't do anything right, I cant even run away right. It was freezing and I had no jacket, no money, hell I wasn't even wearing underwear. I heard water and I realized that I had walked onto a bridge of sorts. I didn't realize I was this close to the river. I gripped the railing and looked down at the water, it was soothing to watch it crash against the rocks. I felt the overwhelming urge to jump, no one would miss me. I had no parents, siblings, no friends, Louis would only be upset that he didn't get to rip my life from my lungs. I chuckled softly as I heard traffic in the distance, it sounded like a few motorcycles but I didn't care. I had made up my mind, the sun was coming up now and I would watch it before I jumped. I had always liked watching the sun rise.  
  
  
I had climbed over the railing and was looking down at the water thinking. I could see my mama again, I would never have to see Louis again and I wouldn't have bruises and broken bones ever again. I smiled as I closed my eyes and felt the wind on my face. I heard a throat clear and looked over my shoulder at two men. One had short blonde hair and the other was bald.   
"Having a bad day darlin'?" The blonde asked and I just shook my head.   
"I won't be in a few minutes." I croaked and I saw the bald guy grimace slightly.   
"You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and turned away from them. I heard foot steps and shifted to see the bald guy leaning against the railing a little ways down from me. He offered me a smoke and I shook my head again.   
"Looks like it hurts." He muttered and I looked at him blankly. "Your neck." I nodded and shifted on the ledge.   
"Why are you here? I'm kinda in the middle of something." I muttered and the blonde one spoke from my other side.   
"We know. We can't let you do that darlin'." I whipped my head to look at him and gave him a look.   
"It's not really your business. You don't even know me."   
"I know that nothing is bad enough to do what you're thinking about doing." I let out a cold laugh and shook my head.   
"You don't know a fucking thing. I want this so leave. Please." Neither of them moved or said anything so I sighed and closed my eyes. I let go of the railing and turned with my back to the water. "Nice meeting you boys." I muttered and stepped off the edge. I was falling and it felt great for about a second. I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and I jerked to a stop. I opened my eyes and saw that bald guy pulling me back up. The blonde guy came over and helped him tug me up over the railing.   
"Nice catch brother, I wasn't looking forward to jumping in after her." I didn't realize that I was crying until a sob burst from my mouth.   
"Just let me go. Let me be free. _Please_ " I cried as the bald man tugged me into his arms.  
"I can't do that. You don't know what you're doing." I jerked away from him as my temper boiled over.   
_I don't know what I'm doing?_ I asked in a cold scathing tone. "I know what choice I tried to make. I chose to end my life on my terms. I chose to be free, to be happy and not be hurt anymore. I chose not be kil-" I broke off with a shake of my head. "Never mind." I turned and stared at the rocks that would have been my fate.  
"You need a ride home?" The blonde one asked and I just gave him a _really?_ look. I heard the bald guy chuckle and I sighed.   
"I'm Happy. What's your name?" The bald guy told me in his gravel voice. I looked at him with skepticism and he just gave me a blank stare.   
"Clairese." He nodded at the other guy.  
"That's Jax." I nodded and looked at the ground.   
"Well I should be going then." I muttered and turned away from them.   
"Going where?" Happy asked.  
"Does it matter?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know. There's gotta be a shelter around here or something." We both knew I was lying.  
"Come with us." Jax said  
"Why?" I really didn't understand.   
"We wanna help you." Was all he said and I looked into his eyes with a cold stare.   
"Then you should have let me die, when he finds me I will be." I felt Happy walk over to me and I turned to look at him. He held out his hand and I stared at it for a minute before I took it. I had nothing else to lose so why the fuck not right? I let him lead me over to a pair of motorcycles and he handed me his helmet as he climbed on. I tried to lift my leg over without gasping in pain but it didn't work, I knew he heard it but he didn't say anything as I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled out after Jax and we drove for a while before we entered another town and pulled into a bike shop. Teller- Morrow Automotive. There were at least 6 more bikes lined up the row that Happy and Jax parked in. A woman with dark brown highlighted hair was standing outside one building smoking, watching us. I climbed off the bike and handed Happy his helmet as Jax went to talk to her. Happy took my hand and led me to the other building without saying anything. He led me through what looked like a bar, which had a few big men in it and he must have felt my steps falter because he looked back at me.   
"You're safe here darlin'" I looked at the ground and tried to keep up with him. He took me down a hallway and then to bedroom. "This is my room, you can use it to shower, I keep it clean." I just looked at him, the door opened and Jax came in carrying a pile of stuff.   
"Here's some clothes and stuff to get you cleaned up. The clothes might be long since you are a tiny thing."  
"Uh, thank you." I muttered and he nodded before he left.   
"Bathrooms through there." He pointed to a door. "I'm gonna hang out here in case you need anything." I went into the bathroom and looked through the clothes and items that Jax gave me. No razor or anything sharp. I took a fast shower, brushed my hair and looked at my body in the mirror. I was used to seeing myself bruised but I knew that not everyone else was. I rummaged through the clothes, hoping that they fit. The bra and panties fit which was nice, the jeans were long but that was fine however the shirt, a tank top with SAMCRO on it left about a three inches of midriff and bruises on display as well as my neck and arms. I headed out of the bathroom and saw Happy lounging on the bed playing with his phone. He looked up at me and I saw his jaw clench. I looked away from him and ran my hand through my hair nervously.   
"Thanks for the shower and clothes. I-I should probably be going." I mumbled and waited for him to say something.   
"I-we want you to stay here. Till you get back on your feet."  
"Till I stop wanting to kill myself?" I asked and he sighed.   
"That too." I nodded and looked at him.   
"Do I have a choice?" He gave me a pained expression.  
"Yeah, but what do you have to lose?" I kept eye contact with him for a minute before I nodded. "You hungry?" I shook my head and he raised his eyebrow at me. "Great I'm starving too." I sighed and let him tug me out of the room.  
"Why bother asking?" I grumbled and he shrugged at me   
"It's polite." I felt my lips tilt up into a smile and wondered how long it had been since that had happened. It felt so foreign. Happy led me into a kitchen and I saw the woman with dark hair talking to another girl. She looked up when we entered and her eyes softened when her eyes landed on me. She said something to the girl and the girl left.   
"Hungry?" she asked in a voice that was husky and warm.   
"Yes ma'am." Happy told her and she smiled at him. "This is Clairese. Clairese this is Gemma. She is the queen, anything you need she will make it happen." I nodded at her and she nodded back at me.   
"Happy go find Jax, ask him if he's hungry?" Happy nodded squeezed my hand and left Gemma and I alone. She got a big container out of the fridge and bustled around the big kitchen.   
"Do you want help?" I croaked out and she turned to look at me.  
"You wanna cut bread?" She motioned to the knife and loaf of bread next to her as she put the container in the microwave.  
"You're gonna let me use something sharp?" I asked her and she looked at me.   
"I doubt that you're gonna slit your wrist right next to me right?" I shook my head and she nodded and motioned at the bread again. I stepped next to her and began slicing. "You need medical attention?" I shook my head.   
"I'll be fine, had worse before." She nodded as Happy and Jax came into the kitchen. Jax looked at me and smiled softly even though his eyes got a little hard at the sight of my ribs.   
"Smells good Ma whats for lunch?" He asked as he went to hug her.  
"Made stew and bread." She pulled it out of the microwave and spooned it into bowls. Happy took his and mine and mumbled at me.  
"C'mon." Gemma looked amused and I just nodded and followed him.  
  
  
Happy had made sure that I had enough to eat before he asked me to come sit with him while he worked in the garage. I had nodded and followed him out. Gemma had told me that she would make me up a room and Jax seemed happy about that. I didn't understand why they were being so nice to me. I heard a whistle and turned to see a guy with blonde hair looking at me from under the hood of a car.   
"Are you a new sweet butt?" He asked and I shook my head. "Whats your name?"  
"Clairese." I mumbled and he held out his hand for me to shake.   
"Kozik." I nodded but didn't take his hand.   
"Helped her out of a bind this morning with Jax, she had no where to go so we brought her back here." Kozik looked at me and gave me an soft smile.   
"You need _anything_ sweetheart you let me know." He winked at me and I felt my face heat up as I looked away. Happy talked softly as he worked, He told me about the Sons Of Anarchy, that they protected the town and that they would protect me too. That I had nothing to worry about anymore and that if I wanted to he could teach me how to protect myself. He told me about the members of SAMCRO, Clay the king (Gemma is his old lady), Jax and his old lady Tara the doctor, Opie Jax's best friend, Chibs the Scot who was kind but fierce, Tig the perverted wack job, Bobby Elvis whose name said it all, Juice the computer kid, Piney the old man and Opie's dad, and Kozik the crazy flirt. He didn't mention himself and I didn't ask because it wasn't my business, I didn't know what he was telling me all this anyway but his gravel voice was calming. Gemma hollered at me from her office and I went to see what she wanted.   
"I need to run to town baby, you wanna come with me? We can get you some clothes that fit?"   
"I don't have any money." I mumbled and she shook her head.   
"Don't worry about it, You can pay me back later." I looked at her and she smiled at me.   
"You don't need to do that. I can wash the clothes I have." I muttered  
"You need more then one pair of underwear honey." I sighed and nodded at her.   
"I'll be right back." She nodded and I went up to Happy. He looked up at me. "Can I borrow your jacket? Uh Gemma wants me to go out with her and I don't want to attract attention." He nodded and tugged his hoodie off. I tugged it over my head and he chuckled because it looked ridiculous, it went down to my knees and well over my hands. "Thanks Happy. I'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

I had been staying at the club house for almost a week before Jax asked me about my bruises. The guys had gone on some club business and he had stayed behind because his bike was acting up, so he asked me to sit with him as he fixed it. I shrugged when he asked, my mind flashing back to every kick, punch, slap, and verbal punishment.   
"Chose the wrong guy."   
"That's it?"  
"He was an asshole Jax, what more is there?"  
"Uh everything." I sighed.  
"I met him 2 years ago after I got into a car crash. He was mopping the floor and I slid right into him, he was funny, sweet, and then he wasn't. I had no where else to go and no one to go to."  
"You didn't want to leave?"  
"I tried, I had no money, no car and the only friend I was close with his friends wife and I went to her but she told Louis and he came to get me. He almost killed me so I knew that wasn't going to be how I got out." He stopped and looked at me.   
"What happened the other night?"  
"Typical shit, I made dry meatloaf, the house was dirty even after I sent all day cleaning, I made the mistake of making too much noise in the shower and he was mad. He had me pinned to the ground, naked, choking me and I got away. I grabbed the first clothes I saw and jumped out the window. Thankfully there was a nice bus driver to help me out. You know the rest."   
"I do, Why would you try that after you got away?"  
"I'll never be free of him Jax. He will find me, and he will kill me." I said it with such conviction but Jax didn't look like he believed me.   
"You're wrong darlin' you're safe here we protect our own."   
"You don't know him like I do." I muttered as I heard the guys pulling in. Tig came sauntering in and gave me a huge grin.   
"Hello beautiful, when are you gonna let me take you for a ride?" He winked at me and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.  
"Hi Tig."   
"She isn't gonna go with you Tiggy, she is going with me." Opie came over and hugged me, at first Opie had scared me because he was so huge compared to me but he was nothing but gentle and kind.   
"Ah! You calling dibs Ope?" Tig asked and Opie smirked at him.  
"I think Hap already did." Jax said and I looked at him.  
"What?"  
"Nothing darlin', I need to go see Clay. I'll catch you later." I watched as he hurried away from me.  
  
  
Gemma was having a family dinner at her place and had asked me to come help her get it all together. After some crow eaters had cleaned the place top to bottom she sent them home so we could cook. Spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, and a few pies and cakes later the guys started showing up. It was nice to have everyone together and not entirely intoxicated but it was still loud. I had gone to sit outside after the dishes were done just so I could hear myself think. I heard the door open and looked up to see Happy heading over to sit with me.   
"You ok?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Just loud, got to be to much." He nodded and scooted closer to me.  
"Wanna go for a ride?" I looked over at him and smiled softly.   
"Sure. Where to?" He shrugged and held out his hand. I took it and let him tug me to my feet. He handed me my helmet, he had gotten a second helmet for me to wear since I usually ended up riding with him. We took off and I zoned out just enjoying the feel of the wind and the way the bike felt underneath me. I looked around about twenty minutes later and I felt myself pale.   
"Happy, we can't be here." I yelled and he looked over his shoulder at me briefly.  
"What?"  
"We can't be here!" I yelled "It's too close! He'll see us." He curse under his breath, nodded and turned around. I looked around for any sign of Louis and felt a small relief when there was no one. Happy didn't know that he was only a few streets over from my old life in hell. Happy hauled ass back to Charming and took me to a place above the city. He pulled over and turned the bike off.   
"Why didn't you tell me you were from Stockton?" I shrugged and looked away from him. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "I'm not mad, I just wouldn't have taken you there if I knew. I thought you were from Oakland."   
"That's just the last stop the bus that picked me up made." He nodded and I noticed how close he was to me. I knew that Happy wasn't a warm and fuzzy guy. Opie had gotten hammered and told me that Happy liked to kill, that he was good at it but I had never been scared of him. He was looking at me and must have realized that he was close too because he backed up a step and I smiled softly at him.   
"What?" He asked me  
"I'm not scared of you." His eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side.   
"No?"  
"No." He stepped closer to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.   
"You know that I kill people right." He blurted and I just looked at him.  
"Uh yeah."  
"Oh."  
"Why'd you save me?" He looked me straight in the eye.  
"I had to. I saw this tiny red head standing on the edge of a bridge, looking at it like it would be her salvation and it felt wrong to me. You were so beautiful and I knew that I had to help you. Jax didn't even see you, he was just ready to go home but I couldn't."   
"I never really thanked you for that. I don't regret my decision but I am glad that I got to know you- and the others of course." He chuckled and nodded.   
"You're welcome darlin'. That's what we do." His phone started ringing and he walked a few feet away to answer it. He came back and looked slightly irritated.   
"What's wrong?"  
"Did you have plans with Tig?"   
"No. Why?"  
"He called to check in on you." I nodded and looked at Happy. His jaw was tight and his eyes were hard.  
"Are you mad?" His eyes flashed to mine then away.  
"No." He grumbled and I stepped closer to him.   
"Are you sure?" He nodded and refused to look at me so I reached up to cup his face in my hands. "I would have told you if I made plans with Tig, Happy." I had never touched him like that and he knew that I was being serious. He put his hands on my hips and looked at me.  
"I told the guys not to mess with you because you had been through enough, but Tig is Tig."   
"That's why Jax told me you called dibs." He grimaced and I just chuckled.   
"Is that so bad?" I shook my head and he stepped closer to me.   
"I don't think it's bad at all Happy, seeing you get jealous was pretty fun though." He gave me a scowl before he nodded.  
"We should get back. Gemma was worried about you too." I nodded and we climbed on the bike to head back.  
  
  
"Why didn't you two go to on the run again?" I asked Jax and Opie.  
"We weren't really needed and the Irish and I don't really click. Don't worry, your boy is safe with Clay and Chibs." Jax told me.   
"Oh." I nodded and stood up. "He's not my boy." I gave him a look and Jax just smirked at me.  
"Hey Clairese, you know how to shoot?" I looked at Ope and shook my head. He grinned and looked at Jax. "Wanna learn?"   
"Uh sure?" Jax knew that I was bored and he grinned as Ope went to get a few different guns for me to try.   
"I can teach you some self defense too."   
"Ok, I hadn't thought about that." He nodded and Opie came back in with a backpack over his shoulders.  
"Lets go." I rode with Jax to the shooting range and he showed me the different weapons that Opie had grabbed. There was a pistol with a wood grip, Jax's gun was the same kind. Then there was a Chiefs Special, Gemma liked this one and then Opie gave me one that I recognized. It was the same one Happy used. They ran me through the basics, how to load it and use the safety, how to aim and then after about twenty minutes of hints and tips they let me shoot. I was terrible. We stayed at the range for about four hours and I felt slightly deaf but comfortable with the gun I had chosen. I picked the one that Happy used because it felt better in my hands. I handed it back to Jax when he was ready to go but he shook his head.   
"Keep it, you've bonded with it and you're a good shot with it." I had started hitting the targets about an hour ago and had only missed a few times.  
"Thanks Jax." He smiled   
"Now lets go back to TM so I can teach you how to kick ass." We both chuckled.  
  
  
Jax teaching me to fight was fun for the most part. He taught me how to hold my hands when I was gonna punch someone, how to judge which fist would come first if someone was going to hit me, and how to duck and kick out their knee. I practiced hitting and kicking a punching bag until Jax thought I was warmed up enough. Then he wanted me to fight against him, that made me feel apprehensive but I trusted Jax so I gave it a shot. We played around a little until I misread his movements and he punched the side of my head. Thankfully he was pulling his punches but he was still horrified and he decided that was enough for today.   
"Time for food." Jax declared and I followed him to the diner down the street from TM. I watched Jax, getting lost in thought, he had made me feel welcome from day one and I would never be able to repay him for that. He noticed me staring and gave me a look.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I shook my head and looked out the window. I jolted when I saw a familiar figure standing across the road. I got up stepped closer to the window so I could be sure. It was him, he was here. Louis.   
"Darlin'?" Jax came to stand next to me and I jumped when he touched my arm. "What is it?"  
"He's here." I felt myself starting to hyperventilate and Jax sat me down and put my head between my knees.   
"Calm down, I'll be right back." He ran outside and I tried to calm my breathing. I looked up after a minute and saw Jax talking on the phone, I couldn't calm down and he turned and saw me looking at him so he came back inside. "Sweetheart you have to calm down." I shook my head and he listened to whoever he was talking to. "Here, talk to Happy."   
"Clairese?" I nodded and sniffled, I knew he couldn't see me but he knew I was there. "Baby calm down for me ok? Deep breaths." I matched my breaths with his and when I was calm enough he started talking again. "You ok now?"  
"I think so."  
"Do you want me to come back early? Jax didn't see him when he went outside but I can come back if you need me too." He sounded worried and I hated that.  
"No, I'll be fine, you are needed there." I heard him sigh.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah I'll see you when you get back. When are you coming back?" I asked and he chuckled.   
"Few days maybe four. Why? You miss me?"   
"What? No." I said and he laughed.   
"Miss you too. Maybe I could take you out when I get back?"   
"Uh yeah, that would uh be cool."   
"Ok, I gotta go."   
"Ride safe Happy."  
"I will, I'll call you later baby." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Jax. He went and paid the bill and we headed back to TM, I kept looking over my shoulder and I felt scared for the first time since I'd been here. I hated it. Jax called the guys into the clubhouse once he was sure that I would be fine. I knew that he was gonna tell them to be on the look out and I was right. About ten minutes later they came out and Jax told me that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone until they had handled the situation. Happy called me twice a day, to check in on me and sometimes I think he just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't a brother. I spent then next few days at the club house, but on the third day I got stir crazy and begged Gemma to come with me to find an outfit.   
"For what?" She asked and I felt my face get hot.  
"Happy is gonna take me out when he gets back." I mumbled and she grinned at me.  
"About damn time! Let me get my bag. You got your phone?" I nodded and held up my bag. "Got your gun?" I nodded again and she nodded. She took me to a place down the road from TM and helped me pick out a few things that would 'make Hap drool from both heads'. I was mildly horrified and my face stayed red for about ten minutes. I think she liked having another girl around that wasn't Tara or a crow eater. After we got back to TM I hung up my stuff and took a shower, I slipped on one of Happy's shirts, some shorts and climbed into bed.  
I woke up with my back pressed against something warm and a hand running through my red hair. I smiled.  
"You're back early."   
"Yeah, wanted to get home." I nodded  
"Missed you." He kissed the top of my head and muttered against my hair.   
"Missed you too baby. Go back to sleep." I nodded and he got comfortable next to me. I felt safe with him, and when he called me baby my heart fluttered. My eyes opened and I felt my breath hitch. _I was falling in love with Happy._ Nothing I can do about that except hope that its better then last time right? I fell asleep with Happy breathing into my hair and his arm around my waist. When I woke up Hap was still there and that was rare, he usually got up early and was gone before anyone else was awake. I turned and looked at him, he looked peaceful and calm, that was something that I rarely got to see. His eye cracked open and I smiled at him.   
"Don't be a creeper." He said in a sleepy voice.   
"I can creep if I want to, you're in my bed." He raised a brow at me then shrugged.   
"Fair enough." I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, He was watching me and I looked at him again.   
"What?"  
"My shirt looks good on you."   
"Oh, uh it smelled like you and I didn't have anything else." He nodded.   
"I left it in here for you." He got up and put on his jeans. I looked at the smiley faces and other tattoos that were etched into his skin. "Like what you see?" I smiled and tilted my head at him.  
"Maybe." He smirked and leaned down to cage me between his arms on the bed. I looked up at him. "I'm glad you're back."  
"Me too, that was a short run but it felt like forever." He kissed my temple and pulled away. He went into the bathroom and I stood up to get my clothes together for a shower. He asked me what I did while he was gone and I told him about the shooting range and fighting with Jax. He said that after he checked in with the club that he wanted to start our date. I was surprised since it was only noon but I told him that would be good. He left me to get ready and I felt nervous.  
I had left my hair down and curly, my makeup was smokey, and the jeans Gemma picked out for me were tight in all the right places. Happy was grinning when I met him by his bike. He was dressed in jeans, a dark button down shirt with his cut on. He had a pack tied to his bike and I smiled at him and cocked my head to the side.   
"Well hello there handsome." He rolled his eyes and handed me my helmet.   
"Get on the bike gorgeous." I smiled and slid on behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

He took me to a small restaurant outside of town and told me that he liked to come here because it reminded him of his moms cooking. It was nice, the lighting was dim and the atmosphere was calming. He pulled my chair closer to his and ordered for me and told me to trust him, He was right it was delicious. I felt him take my hand and I looked at him.  
"I'm glad that you came."  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" He shrugged and I turned a little to face him.  
"I know that you and Jax are close, I didn't know what was going on there." I gaped at him and laughed softly.  
"He is with Tara and I don't feel that way about him Happy."  
"Feel what way?" I looked away from him and then sighed.   
"The way I feel about you." He gave my hand a squeeze.  
"Good, are you ready for part two?"   
"Part two?" He nodded, paid and tugged me outside. He drove to a small park in Charming and I saw that they were having a small concert. I watched Happy take a blanket off the bike and he led me onto the grass.   
"Here good?" I nodded and he got it set up. I saw Juice and Chibs walking around and they waved at me. The music started and it was classic rock, I knew that Happy liked this kind of music and I looked at him to see him watching me.   
"Everything ok?" He shook his head and I frowned at him. "Whats-" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine quickly.   
"Much better." He said with a small smile. I rolled my eyes at him and he scooted closer to me. "You wanna meet my mom next time I go up to see her?"   
"Sure, I'd like that." He smiled and started to tell me about her. Chibs came up to us a while later and I excused myself to go to the restroom. I felt someone come up behind me and I whipped around to see Louis. I gasped and backed up.  
"You shouldn't have left me baby, you knew that I'd find you." I opened my mouth to scream and he punched me in the jaw. I tried to fight against him but he was so strong. He clapped a hand over my mouth and started to pull me back towards the parking lot. We were almost to his car when I bit his hand and he let go of my face.   
"HAPPY!" I shrieked as I tried to fight against Louis as he shoved me into his car.   
"Clairese!" I looked up and saw Hap and Chibs running towards us. I beat against the window and kicked at the door as Louis tore out of the parking lot.   
"Stop causing a scene Clairese, Its only making it worse for yourself. If you fuck up my car I'm gonna be pissed." I didn't reply I just kept looking back, waiting to see a motorcycle behind me. I never saw one. _That's ok, He will find me. He will save me._ Louis pulled up to a huge building, it looked abandoned and dirty. I had no idea why we were here but I knew which way town was in case I got the chance to run. He got out and came around to my side, I tried to kick at him but he pinned my legs, gripped my hair and dragged me out of the car.  
"You know why you're here! Stop fighting me bitch."   
"Fuck you Louis!" He threw me to the ground and I looked up at him with hateful eyes.   
"I don't know what those bikers did to you but I don't like your new attitude Clairese. I think you need to be retrained." I watched him circle me and I stood up.   
"I'm not going down without a fight this time Louis. You can go to hell." I watched his eyes flash and he charged me, I dodged and tried to kick his legs out from under him. He ran into a table and knocked some things off of it. He came up with a large wrench in his hand, I backed up but he swung out with it and clipped my ribs. I cried out and he charged me again. He slammed me into the wall and go in my face.  
"You think I'll let you get away again? No a fucking chance. You're mine and you forgot that." I shook my head and then I heard my phone ringing. Louis reached into my pocket and yanked it out. "Clairese's phone." He had it on speaker so I could hear.   
"Where is she?" I opened my mouth and Louis slapped me before he clapped his hand over my mouth.  
"Were busy having some alone time right now. Was there a reason for your call?"  
"I will find you asshole and when I do, you'll regret ever coming to this town. I'll cut off your hands and you balls for touching my girl." Louis let out a laugh at the tone of Happy's voice. If I didn't know better I would say that he sounded calm, but I heard the rage.  
"I know you'll find her, but it will be to late. If I can't have her neither can you. Anything you want to say to her before I kill her?"   
"I'll find you baby, be strong. I-" Louis hung up and looked down at me. He gripped my throat and lifted me off the ground, cutting off my air supply. I tried to claw at his hands but it was no use.   
"You left me to be a biker's whore!" He roared at me. "You thought you could just leave me after everything I did for you!" He slammed his fist into my ribs and then threw me across the room. I gasped in air and tried to stand up. I started to laugh as he walked over to me.   
"I'd rather be his whore then you're girlfriend." Louis slapped me and I fell back to the ground he hand me pinned and slammed his fist into my face before he got up and paced away from me.   
"I'm gonna make him watch you die." I looked up at him and spit some blood out of my mouth.   
"You're the one who is going to die. He will kill you for touching me."  
"Why would he care about you? You're useless and pathetic." I tried to stand up but he kicked me in the ribs. I heard the doors bang open and I felt myself get lifted off the ground.   
"Let her go Louis." I looked up and saw Jax, Opie, and Happy standing in the doorway. My brown eyes met Happy's and I smiled softly at him. Jax was talking to Louis. "You don't have to hurt her man, she didn't do anything to you."  
"She is mine!" He yelled and I flinched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. I tensed and tried to shift away from him. "Stop fighting me Clairese, you're gonna die, they are gonna watch!"   
"It doesn't have to be that way man, just hand her over." He shoved the knife deep into my side and I cried out as he shoved me towards Jax. Happy caught me and yelled at Opie.  
"Get him!" I looked up at Happy as he swung me into his arms.  
"I tried to fight h-him, like Jax taught me." He carried me out of the building and Juice jumped out of the van that was parked outside.  
"Shit!" He said but Happy ignored him.  
"You did good baby, hang on ok? I'm gonna have to put some pressure on the wound it's gonna hurt." I nodded and he yanked the knife out as Juice handed him a towel. He pressed down on the wound and I yelled out. "I know, I know, It's ok baby shh." He tried to soothe me. "Jax! Ope! We gotta go!" He shouted and I started to black out. "No no Clairese, stay awake! Don't close your eyes." I nodded and tried to stay awake. The pain was too much. The van was moving and I just remember looking up at Happy. He was muttering to me, trying to keep me awake. "You're gonna be ok baby, you have to stay awake ok? Stay awake. I love you." I smiled at him right before I blacked out.  
  
  
 _Beep Beep Beep_ I woke up to an annoying noise and a bright light. I raised me arm to hit at the light and I heard a chuckle before the light went out.   
"It's about time you woke up." A familiar gravel voice told me and I frowned at him.  
"I love you too." I muttered and opened my eyes. "I didn't get to tell you before." He took my hand in his.  
"Nice to hear that, I've been waiting for a while."  
"Where's Louis, how long have I been out?"  
"You've been out for about sixteen hours. You needed some stitches but no surgery, you lost a lot of blood but no organs were damaged. Your ribs and face are bruised but you will make a full recovery." I nodded and waited for the rest of the answer. He sighed. "I handled it once I knew you were gonna be fine. He won't be coming back for you ever again." I sensed that Happy was waiting for me to get upset because he wouldn't look at me.   
"Thank you." He looked at me.   
"What?"  
"Thank you, I knew that you would come for me." He shook his head at me and I smiled at him. "What you thought I would be scared of you?" He nodded and I shook my head. "I've never been scared of you Hap, I never will be." His brown eyes softened and he stared at me for a minute before he spoke.  
"Wanna be my old lady?" I gaped at him for a second.   
"Of course." He nodded "You're gonna have to draw me up a crow."  
"I already did." I let out a soft laugh as he leaned down to kiss me. We broke apart when a cough came from the door.   
"Doc." Happy said and the Doctor nodded at him. He told me that I could go home, that my stitches would heal up and that I would have to come back in two weeks for a check up. Happy helped me get dressed and wheeled me outside. The doctor told me to take it easy and Happy promised that I would. Which meant I wouldn't be doing anything. Juice had the van waiting and I saw Jax and Opie waiting with him. I smiled at them all and let Happy help me stand.  
"Hi guys!" They came to hug me and Hap grumbled at them  
"Careful with my old lady." They all cheered and hugged him before loading me into the van and heading for TM. Gemma met me outside and hugged me tightly.   
"Had me worried girl." I nodded.  
"Sorry Gemma, wont happen again." She nodded and Jax came over to talk to her.   
"Welcome then newest old lady ma." She looked at me and then at Happy with a big smile.  
"About damn time!" She laughed and Happy just nudged me towards the clubhouse. I convinced him to lay down with me and we laid there talking until we both fell asleep.  
  
"I think you should wait a little longer Clairese." Happy tried to convince me for the millionth time.  
"I can have someone else do it if you don't want to Hap." He growled at me and shook his head.   
"Stubborn girl." I heard the tattoo gun click on and held out my arm for him. I was getting his crow on the inside of my left arm. I had been home for a few days now and was ready. Gemma came in as it was almost finished and admired the beautiful crow.   
"Should I be planning a wedding?" I scoffed and Happy just said   
"Not yet Gemma." She smirked at me and walked away leaving me to gape at my old man.  
"Not yet?" I asked him and he nodded. I smiled gently and thought about being married to Happy, maybe a kid or two and then I paused. He found me at the lowest point in my life and he helped me climb up to the top.   
"Hey Hap?" I asked him as he wiped the tattoo and stood back to look at it.   
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad you saved me that day." He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.  
"Me too baby. Me too."


End file.
